The perfect game: Discontinued
by KTT-akida
Summary: Previously written under the penname Elliminist.


The Perfect game  
  
Emcee: Welcome to the greatest game show, the dah dah dah...  
  
Audience: The perfect game  
  
Emcee: Introducing our contestants..  
  
Hollow voice: Heero Yui, age 15, nationality Japanese, personal   
background perfect soldier,   
favourite saying "Omae o Korosu" (I will kill you)  
  
Hollow voice: Duo Maxwell, age 15, nationality American, personal   
background orphan, favourite saying "It's all over is it?"  
  
Hollow voice: Hiei Jaganshi, age unknown, nationality koorime,  
personal background forbidden child left to die, favourite saying  
"kawabura you baka"  
  
Hollow voice: Keonma, age 992, nationality chibi, personal  
background only fears his father's spankings and is still chewing  
a pacifier, favourite saying "Botan! Hurry up and tell Yusuke!"  
  
Audience: clap clap clap  
  
Emcee: So contestants, what made you sign up for this show?  
  
Heero: to get away from relena  
  
Duo: To make heero happy  
  
Hiei: It was a dare  
  
Keonma: This isn't rei tai!  
  
Emcee: (nervously) Okay...  
Now the first qustion is... what would you do if you had a million   
dollars  
  
Heero: Dunno  
  
Duo: Well Santa, I'd buy...  
(an hour later)  
and a toothbrush.  
  
Everyone except Duo :(anime fall)  
  
Hiei: A new sword  
  
Keonma: A new pacifier  
  
Emcee: And the winner of this round is...Heero!  
  
Contestants except Hiei: (jaw drop)  
  
Emcee: The second question: what is your greatest secret?  
  
Heero: That I'm related to J  
  
Duo:(eyes widen)  
  
Heero: He's my gramps  
  
Emcee: Next!  
  
Duo: my love for Hilde, not for her use as a shopping maid.  
  
Hilde: (runs in and passionately kisses duo)  
  
Hiei: (with a major sweat drop) I like Botan?  
  
Keonma: No its not! you are Yukina's brother  
  
Hiei:Kurama knows that.  
No one else knows I like Botan  
  
Duo: (still being kissed) So Keonma knows you like Botan?  
  
Emcee: Next!  
  
Keonma: I like Botan.  
  
Hiei: (anime fall) she was mine first  
  
Keonma: let the elders get their chance first  
  
Everybody except the arguing pair: (sweat drop)  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
Kuwabara: (watching on TV) ARGH! Hiei is actually related to Yukina??!!  
  
Yusuke: Hhaha   
  
Kurama: I thought hiei loved me  
  
Yusuke: haha  
  
  
Back...to the studio  
  
  
Emcee: And the winner is...Heero  
  
Everbody: how does he do that?  
  
Emcee: question no. 3: What's your best weapon?  
  
Heero: my gun  
  
Duo: my perfect ass  
  
Hiei: my cool sunglasses  
  
Keonma: my Botan  
  
Kurama: Not again.  
  
Emcee: and the winner is ...Heero  
  
Heero: '_;  
  
Emcee: Question no. 4: What's your nickname?  
  
Heero: The perfect soldier...  
  
Duo: With the perfect ass  
  
Heero: (sweat drop)  
  
Duo: I am shinigami!  
  
Wufei: and the braided baka.  
  
Hiei: The forbidden child  
  
Keonma: Little king of hell  
  
Emcee: and the winner is ... Heero.  
  
Heero: !_! sniff. sniff  
  
Emcee: Question no. 5: What's your best trait?  
  
Heero: (deathglares everyone)  
  
Duo:Hello! I am so friggin annoying!  
  
Wufei: damn straight you are  
  
Hiei: Jaou ensatsu gokuryuuho! (Black dragon appears and chases Wufei   
out of the studio)  
  
Keonma: (turns into adult)  
  
Audience: He's so hot!  
  
Keonma:(turns back into Chibi mode)  
  
Emcee: and the winner is ...Heero!  
  
Heero: Do you realise Relena's gonna find me very soon if you  
keep this up?  
  
Relena: (walks in dejectedly) Heero, I found you. (turns HAPPY)  
Let me hug you!  
  
Heero: Not in front of live TV!  
  
Hollow voice: Relena Peacecraft, age 15, naitonality Sanqanese?  
personal background family got massacred in her youth,  
favourite saying "peace"  
  
Emcee: Welcome relena.  
  
Relena: Hello. I am addicted to Heero, but I will stop.  
  
Obsession anonymous: Hello Relena.  
  
Emcee: question no. 6: Who would you kiss in this show now? its  
a dare worth 5 points.  
  
Heero:Duo   
  
Duo: (moves out of heero's range) Hilde  
  
Hiei: you first keonma  
  
Keonma: (calls on his cell phone and a second later botan appears)  
  
Hiei: Botan chooses who to kiss.  
  
Botan: of course you Hiei  
  
Keonma: You cheated. you wore no top  
  
Botan: (Kisses hiei)  
  
Duo: (kisses Hilde)  
  
Keonma: (slumps)  
  
Relena: Oh! I kiss that chibi (kisses Keonma)  
  
Heero: Thank god!  
  
Emcee: and the winner is... Heero!  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
Kuwabara: Look! hiei is Kissing botan!  
  
Yusuke: they look cute together  
  
Hiei: (from the TV) I heard that Yusuke!  
  
Kurama: Come back to me Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Not a chance. Botan's too good!  
  
  
back to the studio...  
  
  
(Everyone has finished kissing)   
  
Hiei: (goes back into a frenzy and continues kissing Botan)  
  
Emcee: Cut out the passion, We're live.  
  
Hiei: (winks at Botan) maybe later..  
  
(Botan leaves)   
  
Emcee: The winner of tonight's game of the perfect game goes to   
Heero!  
  
Heero: '_;  
  
Emcee: Tune in next time for...  
  
Audience: the perfect game.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
